cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of St Francis
|slots = 3 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} St Francis is a growing, developing, and new nation at 355 days old with citizens primarily of French ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of St Francis work diligently to produce Gold and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within St Francis to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. St Francis allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. St Francis believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. St Francis will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. more information about your nation. History The Republic of St Francis was formed on 12 December 2011. It was once part of the Venesian Republic. Francisians desire for independance dates back to 1776 when St Francis was first explored by French explorers that had discover the land. Just at the same time however, the Emrialds of the Kingdom of Emerald explored the island from the island of Venesia. This clash of French and Emrialdian explorers lead to war for the island of St Francis as an agreement to share half of the island explored failed as Louis XVI refuse the treaty with the Tsar of the Venesian Empire Tsar Mikail Vermonov. A long war with the Kingdom of Emeriald, Venesian Empire and the French Empire raged on for 4 years, after one year of the war, the Kingdom of Emeriald went into economic collapse, the Kingdom of Emeriald eventually became a Republic and had to leave the war, leaving the Venesian Empire the only power standing against the French. The Venesian Empire eventually won the Venes-French war by claiming the newly built city called: "New Paris." For years the island of St Francis was under the rule of the Venesian Empire, VSR (Venesian Socialist Republics) and the Venesian Republic. The people of St Francis often protested outside the Venesian Francisian government building asking for independance from Venesia. But Venesia always refused and usually arrested many protesters in the process. Many Francisians see themselves as French as it is their main language. This was the only region of Venesia that spoke French as their main language at the time. Independance was finally granted to them on 12 December 2011 due to economic problems within the mainland of the Venesian Republic. The Venesian Republic could no longer afford to keep and maintain St Francis so the government of Venesia granted their independance under the condistion that their can share each others air and naval territories under a new Venes-Francis military allience and also a new economic allience between the two countries.